Ode To The RoseBride
by Scatter Plot
Summary: Anthy's POV on the day before the revolution. ((spoilers)) Just a little character portrait ficclet. "Like a black widow I had wieved a deadly web and lured her in with my sweetend venom..."


**a/n: I know I've been missing from the Utena fandom for a while, but I thought I'd try something out. Anthy's POV- the day before the revolution. It's really short. Tell me what you think.**

I never liked riding in fast cars. The excitment of racing down the highway with the wind roaring in my ears would often make my heart pound at an aching pace, as if it were about to burst from my chest. I was never scared with my brother at the wheel, but I knew he would often push the pedal harder to taunt me. But tonight as Big Brother and Lady Utena speed off toward the setting sun, I find myself wishing I was in that passanger seat instead of she.

Sprinkling water over my roses, I stare intentively as the liquid splits and gathers into droplets on the flesh. I work so hard to keep my roses beautiful, but I know beneathe their radiant petals lies a stem embellished in thorns. I always believed as long as I have my roses I would be content. Happy locked within the glass walls of my garden in solitude, other than the wordless roses. My ambition was to become like them, beautiful, deadly and alone.

Later I returned home, but did not sleep. Ambling into our chamber I opt to wait for her return. With nothing to do until her arrival my eyes find themselves fixated on the walls length window. The stars look close enough to touch. This was the first time I had stared at the stars through this window without Lady Utena by my side. Pressing my hands against the smooth, icy surface I sigh. I still could not reach those stars.

Lady Utena approached shortly after this, joining me in my gaze out the window. Despite my simple-minded demeanor I've always been good at reading people; something was weighing heavily on her mind. Welcoming her with a warming smile I take note to how different she seems now. My brother's plan had obviously gone into play. She had lost he valiant glow; she was a woman now.

In a way all girl's are rosebrides, destin to sacrifice for the prince they love- bound to the same fate. Lady Utena and I share a prince, but only of us can have his hand. If she intends to be his bride she will have to sacrifice her prince charade. But I can see the change in her already, she's on her way to being a blushing bride. No one will duel for her though, Dios will protect her forever.

With a sullen heart she divulges to me all her insecurities; I sense the loss in both her voice and her eyes. Following the plan I presuade her to go to the castle in the sky, that it would be best for us both, that it was the princely thing to do. As the sweet words roll from my lips like poison a sudden guilt grips my heart. She soaks in every word with a smile, thinking the two of us shall shine together. No, there can only be one victor. If she only knew of my false hood.

Sliding my hands over hers I offer her futher comfort. Her hands are delicate and warm opposed to the glass. Despite the strength these hands, they are still the hands of lady. As my fingers gilde over hers I can feel the absence of her rose crested ring, her link to all this- her oath. Does she know? As she given up already? So much has changed.

We retreat to bed and my heart feels as if its full of lead, perhaps turned to stone. I feel uneasy sliding next her, over welmed with trepidation of things to come. I've grown to so found of her, I could have loved her even. Like a black widow I had weived a deadly web and lured her in with sweetend venom, now I might possibly destroy the only person who ever truly cared for me. Our finger intwine and I watch her face until her lashes drop. She sleeps so peacefully, ignorant to what is to befall her.

Silently reaching over I gently push back a pink tress across her cheek. She was so beautiful. Tomorrow I would cast her into the flame for my beloved prince. I will take the throne as the rosebride without hope of redemption. I am now and will always remain the rosebride. No prince would come of her and with my sword I shall pierce her noble heart. I will betray her... for the absolute destiny apocolypse.


End file.
